As Long As You Love Me
by RavenChristina
Summary: Dino finds something out about Hotaru that makes him confess his true feelings... Story four of the Aisheritu cycle


As Long As You Love Me

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. We know this. I also don't own this song, that's the Backstreet Boys; though don't ask me what album. Dino is mine too.

Summary: Dino finds something out about his new girlfriend that makes him confess his feelings…

Rating: T

Notes: this takes place right after "Baby Steps." Yes, their date went well, and yes, they're going out. I'll write that story eventually, really, I promise. This story ties into the manga, American volume 9, Eternity 6 "Three Scouts". In the manga, Hotaru is part cyborg part human. Chibiusa sees her without long sleeves to cover up these parts and runs away. She also has a lot of scars from the accident when her mother was killed.

"Hotaru is the jewel of his Dr. Tomoe's life's work. She is both human and machine. The professor made her into a puppet, turning her body into a machine."

– Uranus, Eternity 7: Transformation-Super Sailor Moon

As long as you love me

Although loneliness has always

Been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy

And that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

"Chibiusa, wait!"

But it was too late. Her best friend was gone into the darkness of the Tokyo night. Hotaru put her head in her hands, crying softly as she looked in the direction the pink-haired girl had run. The new part on her arm creaked and she sighed as she looked at them. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

_I didn't want anyone to know about this cold, bloodless body… I was always alone. Papa was busy with his research. I thought I would die all alone like this. I finally made a friend… Do I need to live so badly that my body is turned to this?_

_Is there a reason for me to live?_

Her eyes fell upon the gold bracelet around her wrist. Dino had given it to her for their two month anniversary…

Hotaru's heart turned cold. Dino was Chibiusa's friend… she was so terrified that she'd run to him and… O_h god… no…_

"Hotaru are you all right?" her father asked as she placed and ice-cold hand on her shoulder. She shuddered in revulsion and asked, "Papa, can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

"Yes Hotaru, but why? Are the new parts not—"

"No, I just…" Hotaru felt like vomiting at the fake saccharine tone of his voice, "I need to…"

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

Dino Hikari stood on the doorstep of the Tomoe Laboratory. He'd been worried when she hadn't shown up at school. He'd figured it had something to do with her attacks, so he'd come to check on her anyway.

He rang the doorbell again and finally somebody answered it. "Good evening, is Hotaru home?"

"Yes she is but she's sick and you can't see her." Even after two months of him and Hotaru dating Kaorinite still talked to him like that. Dino was about ready to tell her off when the professor's head peeked over her shoulder. "Hello Dino! Are you here to see Hotaru?"

"Yes sir, I am. Can she see people?"

"Of course. Let him in Kaori."

He stepped inside, bowed courteously to the two of them, slipped off his shoes and put on the guest slippers, then headed toward Hotaru's bedroom. _Oy, one of these days I'm gonna get Kaorinite back for destroying my apartment if she's the one we think she is…_

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Hotaru sat on her bed, all her lamps turned off, tears sliding down her face as she gazed at a picture of her, Dino and Chibiusa at the Bon festival. Would things ever be the same again?

The door opened and she turned around, thinking it was Kaorinite coming in to check on her; or worse, her father. "I told you I'm—Dino!"

She stood up, only able to see his eyes in the wan light. She'd know those eyes anywhere. "Hi." He said softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked warily. Had Chibiusa been to see him, and he'd come to see her, the freak? Did he know? What…

"I came to see why you weren't in school today. Was it one of your attacks? Are you ok?"

_He's worried about me… _Hotaru could tell he was concerned, but she was afraid to talk to him. "Um, I'm fine." She offered, smiling weakly.

Dino's brow furrowed. His Senshi senses were on full alert, but so were his boyfriend instincts. She was lying. She'd never lied to him before…

"Then why don't I believe you?" he asked.

Silence…

"Hotaru, sweetie, what's wrong? Can't you tell me? What ever it is, I'll listen. That's what I'm here for. You can tell me anything, really."

She looked down and Dino saw a pearly tear on the pale cheek. God, the girl he loved was hurting! He stepped forward and she backed away. Why was she avoiding him? Was it something he'd done?

"Don't come near me." Hotaru said as she backed away further. She didn't want him to get close. He might make her angry, and she was afraid what she'd do to him if she lost her temper.

"Why?" he asked. _Oh god, don't look at me like that!_

"I'm not safe." She replied.

"Baby, what do you mean? Was it me? Have I done something?" he queried, his voice strained. _Love, please tell me! I want to help you!_

Hotaru shook her head and took a deep shuddering breath. "Dino, things happened to me in my past that… that I don't want you to know about."

Every little thing

That you have said and done

Feels like its deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

Dino stood there for a moment, then asked quietly, "Your mom?"

Hotaru began trembling and she nodded. "More with how she died."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. At that moment Hotaru's legs, which had been barely holding her up, gave away and she almost collapsed. Dino didn't waste a minute and caught her. She began to sob into his shoulder, the tears staining his school shirt. He felt so helpless, but he did the only thing he could do. He held her and let her cry, murmuring encouraging words softly.

After she'd calmed down, she whispered, "It was a summer day. My papa had taken Mama and me to one of his building sites. I must've been eight or nine years old, and I remember I was so excited because afterwards we were going to go to the movies to see "Aladdin". Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the whole place went up I flames. The last thing I remember was my Mama screaming my name… Papa got out with no injuries, but I was… injured pretty bad and in a coma. They didn't think I was going to make it but my papa, he…" suddenly she gasped in realization and shot up, backing away from him. "Oh god, I shouldn't have told you!"

"Hotaru, why can't you—"

"JUST GO!" she screamed. Dino watched, shocked as she continued. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." She turned to the window and whispered wearily, "Just go away."

The young man stood there, stunned. What was she trying to do to him? Why did she want to push him away? "Why? Why can't I be with you?"

At this, Hotaru finally snapped. All her rage at her father for making her like this, at her mother for leaving her, at the whole world for hating her came out in one moment.

"All right, you really want to know? Do you really want to? Well look, cause this is the only time you'll ever see the real me that not human!" with that she removed her robe, revealing a white tank top and short. She held up her arm and flexed it.

Dino's eyes widened at the sight before him. On Hotaru's pale arm, shining in the darkness… was a metal muscle. It creaked as she flexed it. There were more on her arms and legs. Thin white scars also marred the porcelain skin. He'd seen a lot of things in his young life; things that nobody should ever seen, but nothing could've prepared him for this.

Hotaru watched her boyfriend's face as she put her arm back at her side. "I'm not human, Dino. I don't know what I am, but this body's made me abnormally strong. Sometimes I can't control it, and I hurt people. I would never, ever forgive myself if I hurt you or…" she trailed off as she sat on her bed, her back to him.

"Or killed me." He finished.

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're coming from

I don't care

As long as you love me baby

Suddenly, Dino felt very brave. Something told him Hotaru need to know that… that he was in love with her. She needed to know that he wanted her anyway. He walked toward the bed.

Hotaru didn't notice that he was beside her on the bed until she felt a warm hand touch the metal. She gasped and turned to watch him as he ran fingers over the smooth metal. She didn't even dare to move as the boy she was in love with touched her inhuman side; his brow furrowed as if he was in deep thought. He looked up at her and her breath caught as she gazed into his deep midnight-blue eyes.

A small smile spread across his face as he touched her cheek. "You want to know something?"

She nodded. He leaned forward and began to sing softly in her ear…

"I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me…"

(As long as you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did (yeah)

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from

As long as you love me

What he'd said hit Hotaru like a lightening bolt. "You love me?"

He nodded. "I have now, for a long time, since you first came in the music store. I saw you and fell head over heels. I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me what you are. Part human part machine; I don't care. I will love you no matter what."

"Will you?" she asked, still unsure.

To prove his point, he leaned over and gently kissed her. Their first kiss was soft and sweet, just like she'd imagined.

When he pulled away, she was smiling through tears.

"I love you too."

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

As long as you love me

Who you are

As long as you love me

What you did (I don't care)

As long as you love me

End

4/24/2005 10:34 PM


End file.
